


The Comforts of Home

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming-home sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of Home

Tony stepped into the penthouse, briefcase hanging from one hand. Business trips never used to bother him; he'd seen little difference between his apartment and a hotel room. When he'd lived in rooms attached to his lab, the hotels had often been nicer.

Only after getting together with Steve had Tony discovered the wonder of being _home_ , of the warmth of familiarity, of sliding into bed at the end of the day and curling around his lover, or slipping between sheets that held Steve's scent, if not Steve himself. Tony had had steady lovers before, but none of them had seeped into his life the way Steve had. 

These days, he avoided business trips whenever possible. But sometimes they were essential, which was why Tony was returning from Japan after a week spent negotiating a tricky acquisition. 

More than anything he wanted to bury himself in Steve's scent and touch and taste and remind himself that he was more than share prices and growth potential and line graphs and bar graphs and the man next to him in first class had drunk nine whiskies during the flight. Tony had gone to the bathroom six times and nearly called Steve once. 

But he was home now, and even if it was two in the afternoon and Steve wasn't likely to be here, Tony could still crawl into bed and hope Jarvis hadn't laundered the sheets recently. 

"Tony." Someone tugged on his briefcase. 

Tony blinked. "Steve?" 

"Yeah," Steve said, smiling. He took Tony by the elbow and led him through the penthouse, dropping off the briefcase in the study before drawing him into their bedroom. "Pepper called. She said you might appreciate a welcoming committee." 

"A committee of one, I hope," Tony replied. Tension leeched out of his shoulders as Steve undressed him, hands gentle and lingering. 

Steve kissed Tony softly. "Of course. I think I can be as welcoming as you need." 

Tony hummed in agreement. Steve was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants; both were easily cast aside. A shiver of pleasure ran through Tony--Steve didn't have underwear on. "Very welcoming," Tony said huskily. 

They crawled into bed and Tony let out a contented noise as the sheets settled around them, cocooning them together. Steve pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him again, deep and thorough. Tony savored the warmth and sweetness and rocked against Steve, loving the pressure of his hot, hard length against his body. 

Tony let the kiss end and nuzzled at the line of Steve's jaw and nibbled on the curve of his ear. "I've been thinking about this for a week," Tony murmured. He explored everything of Steve that he could reach with his arms around the man: the points of his shoulder blades, the small of his back, the firm curve of his ass. "Kissing you. Touching you. Feeling you grow hard against me. The scent of you." He paused and licked the hollow in Steve's neck just below his ear, slow and hot. "The taste of you." 

Steve moaned, a deep sound that Tony could almost feel in his own chest, their bodies were pressed so close together. Steve's hands curled around Tony's waist, guiding his body into Steve's rhythm, warm skin sliding over warm skin. 

"I thought about having you inside of me," Tony went on, hearing his voice grow rough, rubbing harder against Steve. "Thought about the sweet, tight stretch of it, thought about your hips slamming into me." Steve made an urgent sound, his hands tightening on Tony's waist. "I almost put the armor on and flew home just for that." 

"Oh," Steve gasped. He caught Tony's lips in a brief, intense kiss. "You should have." He was almost whispering. Tony's heart pounded, hoping, hoping... "You should have come home and let me pin you to this bed and fuck you so good you'd feel it all through your meeting the next day." 

Tony whimpered and bucked hard against Steve and came, shudders wracking his body. Steve followed soon after, kissing Tony deeply as he thrust against skin made slick by Tony's climax. 

"God, I love it when you do that," Tony said as they lay tangled together, coming down from the high. 

"I know." Steve smiled. 

Tony chuckled. "Been practicing?" 

_Now_ Steve blushed. "Maybe." 

Tony felt an incipient smirk soften into what was probably a dopey smile. He kissed Steve softly. "Thank you. For everything." 

Steve gave him a little hug. "My pleasure."


End file.
